


Take Me Anywhere

by chains_archivist



Series: Claiming the Master by Mac [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Boys in Chains, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Mac</p><p> A sequel to CLAIMING THE MASTER, pure fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors).  
> \--  
> Comments: My thanks to Trinity, faithful reader (who feels like she needs a cigarette) - this was done as a light relief   
> after finishing Sacrfices (to be sent soon, promise) 
> 
> Disclaimer: All profit to Lucasfilms, none to me.

Qui-Gon felt.languid. It wasn't a natural state for him: all appearances aside he was a naturally active man and laziness was foreign to him. However, he and Obi-Wan had not been home long after the nearly disastrous mission to Karsite and they'd been working hard since at the Temple on a new training course of the upcoming batch of would-be Padawans.   
  
Their new relationship was still something of a surprise to him and a constant delight. He would wonder, sometimes, in the quiet spaces of his heart, how such a young and attractive man would want him, as old and crotchety as he was.  _Not that I regret it or what have it ended. Yet it is a little perplexing. What can he possibly see in me to want, or to_    
 _love? Its fairly obvious what any one with eyes in their head and a ounce of taste would see in him, but the reverse is more difficult to understand._    
  
When he returned to their sunny quarters that afternoon Obi-Wan was still out. They'd spent hours setting up physical training tests and he was bone tired, feeling every minute of his years. The sofa wasn't really long enough to sprawl on but he was too tired to move. He propped his head against the arm and draped one leg up over the back and the other   
slid down almost to the floor. In that awkward and oddly comfortable position he drifted off to sleep.   
  
He was woken by the sense of being lifted, a gentle touch on his legs and the soft sense of the Force beneath his feet. He slid open one eye to see a very interesting sight.   
  
Obi-Wan had returned and had somehow managed to divest him of his leggings and had slid beneath him on the sofa, lifted his legs and was at the point of wrapping them around his waist. There wasn't much room for his Padawan's body on the couch with him but the boy was inventive and managed to fit himself between Qui-Gon and the back of the sofa, curling his legs up and propping Qui-Gon's thighs up along his own.   
  
Their relationship was new enough so that Qui-Gon knew the younger man was still somewhat tentative of making the first move. Relaxed and strangely moved by the sight of the bright, hungry eyes above him, Qui-Gon smiled and relaxed into the strong hands that held him. He closed his eyes as a slick finger pushed inside him, let his legs slide further apart as a second one joined the first and then both of them twirled inside him in an achingly delightful fashion. He arched his head back but made no further movement. The fingers were removed and a moment later the hard, blunt head of a large cock nudge against him.   
  
Obi Wan moved forward, pushed Qui-Gon's legs back towards his chest, wrapped his arms under his Master's warm back and bent forward to kiss him. "You looked so peaceful," he said softly as he paused, holding himself still at the entrance to Qui-Gon's body. "I was overcome by an impulse."   
  
"A good impulse," Qui-Gon whispered, his breath reflected back by the closeness of Obi-Wan's mouth. He opened his lips and slipped his tongue against that wonderful mouth, slid the tip between the lips, moved his head forward as Obi-Wan's mouth opened further to accept him. "What are you waiting for?" he muttered, tasting the heat of his lover's mouth.   
  
"Anticipation is sometimes sweeter than impulse." He smiled against Qui-Gon 's mouth. "But not always." Qui-Gon sighed against the damp skin of Obi-Wan's chin as a hard hand stroked the gold ring still set in the end of his penis. He knew his Padawan loved the ring and as much as it occasionally bothered him he left it there for that reason. And it did, indeed, feel very special when it was inside Obi-Wan, either his mouth or his ass.   
  
And then Obi-Wan pushed himself forward in one smooth motion, burying himself inside Qui-Gon's waiting body. Unable to stay quiet as his aching flesh being was spread and filled he arched backwards, sucked in a breath as a groan only to have his mouth taken again by Obi-Wan's, held and tasted and kissed as he was driven back and down by the strong, eagre thrusts of his lover's body.   
  
He went to wrap his arms around the younger man only to have them held down as he was controlled and mastered by the strength of Obi-Wan's need. Legs pushed almost back to his chin, arms pinned down, mouth and ass plundered and worshiped he writhed in pleasure and finally relaxed and let Obi-Wan dictate the pace of their lovemaking, allowed himself the pleasure of being taken and giving what only he could give, his total and absolute trust.   
  
Almost blind with pleasure, he watched Obi-Wan's rapid escalation into mindlessness above him. Head thrown back, eyes closed, faced sheaned with perspiration he thrust back and forth until they were both in danger of falling onto the floor. A little Force manipulation kept them in place until Obi-Wan began convulsing in climax and shortly after feeling the hot rush of his lover's seed inside him Qui-Gon orgasmed so hard he wondered if he would die of it, and couldn't think of a better place to be if he did, locked together with such a wonderful lover.   
  
Finally he could hold Obi-Wan to him, stroking the sweat-dampened head and back, licking the salty warmth from his neck. "You're a very nice young man," he said, sliding his legs down to wrap around Obi-Wan's thighs. "We really must do this again."   
  
Obi-Wan chuckled against his chest. "I'll make a note in your appointments diary. Same time, same sofa." He place one hand gently, almost shyly, on Qui-Gon's face and the look was priceless. Affectionate and possessive all at once. "Have I mentioned that I'm very fond of you?"  
  
Qui-Gon reached up and pulled him down into a comfortable cuddle, thinking of all the stages of their lives yet to come, and how much there was to learn about each other. "I think you jut did."   
  
END 


End file.
